


Sweet Child O' Mine

by sbklight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, TEM TRAIÇÃO CUIDADO, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight
Summary: Baekhyun, um rebelde sem causa, não imaginava que o filho do seu padrasto, um moleque sensível que tem sérios problemas com o pai, iria bagunçar tanto a sua vida. Com direito a conversas secretas em italiano e um riff grudento sendo tocado noite e dia.[SeBaek]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Child O' Mine

**Para Sweet Child O' Mine, do Guns N' Roses**

****

**_Eleanor Rigby_ **

_Eleanor Rigby_

**_Picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been_ **

_Recolhe o arroz de uma igreja onde houve um casamento_

**_Lives in a dream_ **

_Vive em um sonho_

**_Waits at the window_ **

_Espera na janela_

**_Wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door_ **

_Usando uma máscara que guarda em um jarro ao lado da porta_

**_Who is it for?_ **

_Para quem será?_

**_Eleanor Rigby – The Beatles_ **

**_[Março de 2006] — Baekhyun_ **

Meus dias poderiam ser completamente dominados pela monotonia; minha vida era consideravelmente chata, e eu nunca tive muitas expectativas de um futuro próspero. Pode até parecer drama de um moleque no auge de seus quatorze anos, mas digo com tranquilidade – talvez nem tanta, porque é como dizem; é foda – que já passei por merda demais para pouca idade, mas isso é assunto para outra hora, por enquanto não é importante.

Certa noite, um rapaz chamado Byun Jiyong e uma moça chamada Kim Jungha, ficaram fodidamente bêbados na festa de formatura da escola, transaram e... Olha só, nove meses depois eu nasci.

Obviamente, para tentar não dar um futuro tão merda para o filho, eles casaram antes de eu nascer, e ainda ganharam um apartamento de meus avós paternos. Mas não era como se isso mudasse o fato de que eu era fruto de uma gravidez indesejada.

Até meus seis anos de idade, tive uma vida consideravelmente “normal”, tirando a parte em que meu pai era um vegetal que passava o dia inteiro fumando maconha na minha frente, e minha mãe aceitava isso passivamente. Virava-se como podia para manter o emprego em uma lanchonete meia-boca no centro da cidade, e ainda me levava para a escola. Porque, talvez, o embuste do meu pai ficava tão chapado que não prestava nem para andar seis quadras comigo até a escola.

Porém, minha mãe conseguiu um emprego melhor, passou a trabalhar como atendente em uma daquelas boutiques de madames da burguesia. Então conseguiu comprar uma casa no subúrbio, abandonou meu pai, e me levou junto, sem nem me falar o que estava acontecendo.

Na cabecinha de um pivete que passava grande parte do tempo com a cara pintada como a do Gene Simmons, era como se minha mãe estivesse me levando apenas para comprar algum brinquedo. O que realmente aconteceu, lembro-me que, naquele dia, ganhei minha primeira guitarra com cordas – por mais que ainda fosse de brinquedo, e não tivesse muitas funções a mais do que aquelas guitarrinhas de bebê com botões em forma de animais, e que tocam _Old MacDonald Had A Farm._

Fiquei uns dois anos sem receber notícias do meu pai, e mesmo que eu passasse mal com aquele fedor da maconha, eu sentia falta de chegar da escola e ver meu pai com uma regata do _Chicago Bulls,_ uma bermuda de moletom, e um _converse_ todo fodido, fumando enquanto assistia qualquer besteirol americano na televisão. Era nojento, porém me dava a certeza de que eu estava em casa... _Non ci piove*._

Porém um dia ele apareceu, e – milagrosamente – não estava chapado. Minha mãe apenas soltou um _“Vá para o seu quarto, deixe os adultos conversarem.”_ , duas horas depois meu pai me levou ao parque de diversões. Foi um dia consideravelmente agradável, eu esqueci por algumas horas que eu tinha um pai meio merda.

Ele começou a aparecer uma vez por mês, me levava para tomar sorvete, às vezes no fliperama, cinema, até para jogar boliche ele já me levou. Depois me deixava em casa e ia se enfiar sei lá em que canto para fumar maconha. Com uns onze anos descobri que ele também vendia maconha... Belo pai.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele era um cara legal. Digo... Ele me tratava bem, e se comportava como um cidadão comum na minha frente. Eu gostava muito de Jiyong. 

Hoje meu pai deveria ter vindo... Exatamente, deveria, pois a minha mãe disse para ele não vir hoje. Bom, mas por quê? Porque ela quer me levar em um jantar com a porra do meu padrasto – que eu só vi uma vez na vida, de longe, e já não fui com a cara –, e com o filho dele, que deve ser uma criança insuportável. Eles já namoravam havia um ano, e – infelizmente – eu não poderia adiar mais o encontro.

Eu estava muito puto, e sabe o que eu faço quando estou puto? Eu fico dedilhando um _riff_ chiclete que eu criei em outro dia que eu estava extremamente puto, e que era questão de encontrar uma inspiração para que eu escrevesse uma música chata com esse _riff_.

Talvez fosse aquela guitarra _Tagima_ que a minha mãe se endividou até as calças para poder me dar de presente de doze anos. E devo dizer que não foi dinheiro jogado fora, pois como Jungha não tinha condições de pagar para que eu fizesse aulas, implorei para que meu vizinho – um adolescente revoltado completamente louco por ideias anarquistas – me ensinasse a tocar guitarra. De quebra ainda aprendi a falar em italiano – mesmo que o básico –, e com treze anos dei uns beijos no irmão mais novo dele, um tal de Kyungsoo. Bom, o garoto era bonitinho, cheiroso e educado; até trocamos uns beijinhos às vezes, mas nada muito frequente.

Italiano? Sim, eu me sinto ligeiramente mais interessante quando solto algumas palavras em italiano aleatoriamente. É uma língua bonita, e eu meio que fui obrigado a aprender, pois – por algum motivo muito estranho e que eu nem me preocupei em prestar atenção – os livros que o garoto me emprestou para que eu aprendesse a tocar guitarra eram todos em tal idioma. Mas não era como se eu a usasse no meu dia-a-dia, somente nos cantos mais remotos do meu pensamento.

Era uma mania, como aqueles que gostavam de usar o inglês, mesmo não sendo sua língua nativa. _“So far so good”, “what the fuck”, “motherfucker”,_ já estava farto de ver gente utilizando essas expressões. Por que eu não poderia usar expressões em italiano? Era bonito, e quase ninguém entendia.

E, sim, com treze anos eu já sabia que era gay, mas nem fodendo a minha mãe iria ficar sabendo disso. Mesmo que eu tenha quatorze anos agora, não duvido que ela me expulse de casa, e eu, com certeza, não queria morar com o meu pai, muito obrigado.

— Baekhyun! — Jungha abriu a porta do quarto, enfurecida — Já está quase na hora de sair e você ainda tá tocando essa porcaria!

— Não fala assim da Janis! — é, eu nomeei minha guitarra em homenagem à Janis Joplin.

— Se você não ficar pronto em dez minutos, pode ter certeza que eu vou quebrar a Janis.

— _Cazzo...*_ — eu, definitivamente, preferia estar com meu pai em alguma lanchonete com cheiro de gordura do que ir nessa droga de jantar.

O meu humor estava uma merda. E o meu gênio chato pra caralho não contribuía em absolutamente nada.

Não demorei muito para trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes, eu me recusava a tomar um segundo banho naquele dia só para jantar com o fodido do meu padrasto, e com o filho dele, que deve ser outro fodido. Só coloquei uma calça de jeans lavado, e a primeira camiseta que vi em meu guarda-roupa, provavelmente de algum cantor de rock que morreu de overdose – as que mais tinham no meu guarda roupa, sendo logo seguidas pelas de cantores que morreram aos vinte e sete anos –, que nem me dei ao trabalho de prestar atenção na hora de vestir.

Minha mãe chamou um táxi, e em poucos minutos chegamos à casa de seu namorado. Aquela puta casa grande não deixava ficar oculto o fato de que, com certeza, aquele cara era um burguês safado. Nem casa aquilo era, estava mais para uma mansão.

— Ah, mãe, me deixa voltar para casa... — resmunguei enquanto caminhávamos até a porta — Não tem nada pra eu fazer aqui.

— Cale a boca. — devolveu impaciente — O filho dele tem doze anos, por que não brinca com ele?

— Tá zoando com a minha cara?! — questionei com um tom indignado; porra, ela esqueceu que eu tenho quatorze anos?

— Você me respeite, garoto! — ela ordenou, e logo tocou a campainha.

Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a porta foi aberta, revelando aquele que eu tinha o desprezo em chamar de padrasto, eu definitivamente não ia com a cara dele; e eu poderia ter dezenas de reclamações a respeito do meu pai, mas eu daria tudo para estar com ele naquele momento. Ele cumprimentou minha mãe com toda aquela melação de adultos namorando. A noite mal tinha começado e eu já estava querendo vomitar.

— Filho, esse é Youngwoon. — ela apresentou o cara.

— Você deve ser o Baekhyun. — ele apertou minha mão, com um sorriso que me dava vontade de quebrar a Janis na cabeça dele, e depois vender os rins dele pra conseguir restaurar a preciosa — Sua mãe falou muito sobre você.

Forcei um sorriso, querendo sair daquela situação logo, a minha antipatia por aquele maluco aumentava cada vez mais.

— Venham, vamos entrar... — ele deu espaço para que entrássemos.

Eu tinha a plena certeza de que aquele jantar seria longo, e que seria um porre. Devo dizer que eu não estava errado. A minha vontade era de enfiar comida goela abaixo só para me engasgar e ser levado para o hospital, seria muito melhor do que olhar para aquela _faccia di culo*_ de Youngwoon.

— Onde está Sehun agora...? — o velho resmungava sozinho, esperando que nos sentássemos a mesa.

— Baekhyun pode chamá-lo. — minha mãe disse gentilmente ao namorado, e eu só pude olhar para ela com indignação.

— Ótimo. — ele devolveu — O quarto dele fica no andar de cima, é a primeira porta do corredor.

Imaginei que se minha mãe inventasse de casar com esse cara, não demoraria mais do que três meses para que eu tentasse matar um dos dois.

Revirei os olhos disfarçadamente e segui até as escadas, indo ao quarto do tal de Sehun. Quando bati na porta, imaginei que um moleque de cabelo lambido, roupas de Homem-Aranha e no máximo meio metro de altura iria aparecer na minha frente.

Não esperava que um garoto da mesma altura que eu, cara de sono, e um pijama que mais parecia uma roupa de mendigo, abrisse a porta do quarto. Ele tinha traços delicados, seu nariz era grande, de um jeito bonito, e empinado; seus cabelos eram pretos, e caíam em seu rosto em cachinhos bagunçados.

Se eu não odiasse crianças, até poderia dizer que ele era fofo.

— Quem é você? — questionou sonolento — O que você tá fazendo na minha casa?

— M-meu nome é Baekhyun. — eu não sabia o que dizer, ele ao menos sabia que iria receber visitas? — Seu pai mandou te chamar para jantar.

— Merda... Eu esqueci! — resmungou, enquanto socava o batente da porta — Avise que desço em cinco minutos.

— Não sou seu empregado. — devolvi em total desinteresse — Faça isso você mesmo.

Pouco me importava com aquela merda, apenas voltei preguiçosamente para a sala de jantar. Falei que chamei o garoto, e acabou por aí, qualquer pergunta a mais, apenas dei de ombros.

Sehun se juntou a nós em poucos minutos, e logo começamos a comer. Com um silêncio absurdo imperando o ambiente, mas estava bom demais para continuar daquela forma. Youngwoon teve que abrir a boca estragar a minha paz de espírito. Naquele momento eu só conseguia pensar que calado ele era um poeta.

— Baekhyun, faz algo em seu tempo livre?

— Eu toco guitarra. — respondi mal-humorado.

— Mas esse não é um instrumento muito... Agressivo? Digo... Você só tem quatorze anos, talvez fosse mais saudável tocar... Piano, quem sabe?

— Com quatorze anos meu pai já fumava maconha, eu só toco guitarra. — respondi simplista, sem ao menos olhar para seu rosto.

— Baekhyun! — minha mãe me repreendeu, não exatamente por eu ter dado uma resposta mal educada, e sim porque ela tenta esconder de todo jeito que o ex-marido é um fracassado — Tenha modos!

— Jungha, está tudo bem... Eu não deveria ter me metido nisso. — seu tom era falso, eu sentia isso.

_“Não deveria mesmo!”_

— Enfim... Sehun, conte a eles o que você faz. — ele ordenou ao filho.

— Eu patino... — disse baixo.

— Isso não, garoto, sabe que eu não aprovo que você pratique esse tipo de atividade. — seu tom era autoritário — Estou falando de seus estudos.

_“Vaffanculo*, Youngwoon!”_

Quando eu já achava que aquele cara era um pé no saco, ele conseguia superar minhas expectativas ainda mais.

— Eu estudo línguas.

Aquele era um assunto que, nitidamente, frustrava Sehun. Isso era perceptível pela forma com que ele empurrava tediosamente a comida em seu prato, ou como ele revirava os olhos, e suspirava cansado.

— Sehun sabe falar em mais de quatro línguas, coloquei ele para fazer aulas desde os cinco anos de idade... — ele ostentava de forma ridícula o conhecimento do filho — Diga algo em outra língua, meu filho.

— _Non mi incazzi, questo non me ne fotte un cazzo. **(Não enche o meu saco, eu estou pouco me fodendo para isso)**_

Não pude conter uma risada alta, atraindo os olhares da mesa em minha direção, e logo tive que responder o garoto. Talvez a gente até não se dê tão mal assim como eu pensei.

**_—_ ** _Forse non sia la migliore scelta per parlare in italiano… Ma va bene, Io ti capisco molto bene. **(Talvez não seja a melhor escolha falar em italiano... Mas tudo bem, eu te entendo muito bem).**_

— Baekhyun, também fala em italiano? — meu padrasto se surpreendeu — Sehun nunca quer traduzir o que ele diz, vamos... Traduza, por favor.

Olhei na direção do menino e ele estava com uma cara de Judas sendo pego no pulo, só faltava colapsar ali mesmo; sorri sacana e voltei a olhar para seu pai.

— Ele disse que é muito grato ao senhor por tudo e que está muito feliz.

— I-isso mesmo... — Sehun concordou, e logo suspirou aliviado.

Ele até poderia ter aquele jeito meio “birrento” – o que, em minha opinião, comprovava que era só uma criança chata –, mas ganhou alguns pontos comigo por aquela resposta. É como dizem... Se for inimigo do meu inimigo, logo é meu amigo. E aquele garotinho mimado e ligeiramente afeminado – que provavelmente era o pretexto que seu pai utilizava para ser babaca com ele –, só parecia estar farto de um pé no saco o incomodando.

— Ah... Acho que esse é o momento perfeito, Youngwoon... — minha mãe sorriu timidamente, e procurou a mão do Oh mais velho, me causando mais enjoos — Quer dar a notícia para eles?

Eu já estava prevendo a merda, e nessa hora eu passei a considerar a ideia de morar com o meu pai uma ótima opção, por mais que ele seja um traficante.

— Garotos... — ele abriu novamente aquele sorriso que me dava vontade de deitá-lo na porrada — Eu e Jungha iremos no casar.

— Quê?! — eu e Sehun questionamos praticamente em uníssono.

Faltava pouquíssimo para que eu surtasse ali mesmo e atirasse os pratos em todo mundo naquela sala. Eu já tinha ranço do meu padrasto, que em uma hora de convivência eu já notei que era um puta de um babaca, e agora... Essa merda? Como a minha mãe conseguia gostar desse cara?

_“Todo dia uma merda diferente...”_

— Não faremos nenhuma cerimônia, já que ambos somos separados... Será apenas em cartório. — Jungha explicava com brilho nos olhos — E a partir de junho vamos morar todos juntos.

Como eu queria jogar na cara deles todos os motivos que me faziam ser totalmente contra essa ideia ridícula. 1) Esse cara é um babaca, que eu aposto que deve bater no filho quando o menino anda de um jeito mais afeminado; 2) Ele tentou enfiar os padrões fodidos dele na minha vida, no mesmo dia em que me conheceu; 3) A minha liberdade teria fim; 4) Certo, isso não é algo que eu possa manifestar, mas como eu iria beijar Kyungsoo às vezes? Eu teria que atravessar a cidade para isso; 5) Meu pai mora fodidamente longe desse bairro, e ele não tem um puto para me buscar de ônibus e me levar em sei lá que porra de lugar ele inventar no dia, e eu sei muito bem que minha mãe jamais deixaria que eu morasse com Jiyong.

Graças a Deus não demorou muito para que o silêncio dominasse o ambiente outra vez. E, assim que terminamos o jantar, fomos para a sala – claro que eu só aceitava aquilo passivamente porque estava sendo obrigado.

A minha salvação foi ver uma mensagem de Jongdae na tela do meu celular.

**_[Kim Jongdae]_ ** _Cara, vem aqui em casa._

**_[Byun Baekhyun]_ ** _Não dá, tô em um jantar com a minha mãe._

**_[Kim Jongdae]_ ** _O que ‘cê tá fazendo? Vem logo pra cá._

**_[Byun Baekhyun]_ ** _Me dê três bons motivos pra eu implorar para que a minha mãe me deixe passar aí._

**_[Kim Jongdae]_ ** _1) É noite de sábado, e eu sei que se você está em um jantar com a sua mãe é porque você foi obrigado._

**_[Kim Jongdae]_ ** _2) Conseguimos pegar umas cervejas escondidas no freezer do meu pai, ele levou minha mãe para um motel e devem voltar só amanhã._

**_[Kim Jongdae]_ ** _3) Minseok está aqui, e eu sei como vocês têm se olhado diferente de uns meses para cá._

**_[Byun Baekhyun]_ ** _Cala a boca._

**_[Byun Baekhyun]_ ** _Quem mais tá aí?_

**_[Kim Jongdae]_ ** _Além dele? Só o Chanyeol._

**_[Kim Jongdae]_ ** _Vem, vai ser só nós quatro, como sempre._

**_[Byun Baekhyun]_ ** _Tá, tá, tudo bem... Eu vou dar um jeito._

**_[Byun Baekhyun]_ ** _Mas fica quieto com essa história do Minseok._

Suspirei, e então guardei meu celular no bolso. Caminhei até a minha mãe lentamente, com um jeitinho de cachorro pidão.

— Mãe... Posso passar na casa do Jongdae? — pedi da forma mais manhosa que conseguia, como se eu voltasse a ter seis anos — Por favor, os garotos estão lá jogando videogame.

Obviamente eles estavam fazendo tudo, menos jogando... Mas mentiras são necessárias às vezes.

— Está louco?! — ela rebateu — Não pode sair na rua a essa hora da noite!

— Mas mãe, ele mora nesse bairro! — argumentei — São só umas três quadras... Por favor, você vive dizendo que eu tenho que sair do meu quarto e interagir mais com os meus amigos.

— Tudo bem, vai... — Jungha se deu por vencida — Mas leve Sehun com você.

— Oi?! — devolvi automaticamente.

— Youngwoon, tem problema se Sehun for com ele? — ela perguntou ao namorado.

— Claro que não, eles serão irmãos, afinal...

_“Irmãos?!”_

Se eu viesse a chamar esse garoto de irmão mais tarde por consideração, era outra história. Mas ele não era meu irmão, ele era o filho do meu padrasto. Sequer poderia ser chamado de irmão de criação.

— E é bom Sehun sair para fazer amigos, ou ao menos fazer coisas de garotos... Ele só sai para patinar. — seu tom era de desgosto.

_“Não quero dizer nada, mas você está mandando seu filho para um lugar onde eu vou encontrar um garoto que eu quero muito dar uns beijos.”_

Certo, eu estava puto demais com aquilo, mas por hora não iria dizer nada. Não era louco de arriscar perder aquela oportunidade. Ah, e Youngwoon sendo um escroto, apenas para variar. 

— Voltem antes das dez, você me entendeu?

— Sim, senhora. — fiz continência, arrancando risos da mais velha; logo me virei para Sehun — Vem, garoto.

Ele me seguiu, um pouco assustado, mas sem hesitar. Saímos de casa e andávamos na direção da casa de Jongdae, claro que eu era o guia. Estava tudo quieto demais, e eu não pude controlar minha curiosidade.

— Por que seu pai não gosta que você patine?

O garoto me olhou surpreso por alguns instantes, parecia sem reação. Ele voltou a encarar o chão, e suspirou.

— Ele diz que é coisa de mulher, e que podem pensar que eu sou gay, mas isso não é verdade.

— Que merda, hein... Mas ele deixa você patinar mesmo sendo contra?

— Eu só patino porque a minha mãe paga por isso, e ela ameaçou colocá-lo na justiça se ele tentasse me proibir de patinar... Então, ele meio que não pode fazer nada.

— Sua mãe parece ser legal, por que não mora com ela?

— Ela é voluntária na África, eu não tenho essa opção... — ele riu sem graça — Mas eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de sair da casa de Youngwoon.

— Eu vou compartilhar do mesmo pensamento assim que passar a morar na mesma casa que ele...

Tudo bem, Sehun não é uma criança irritante, talvez teimosa. Acho que não terei muitos problemas com ele... O negócio é manter a amizade desse jeito, apenas conversas sazonais. Apesar de tudo, ele tem doze anos, e... Bem, para mim ainda é uma criança.

Não que eu fosse _o adulto_.

— E o seu pai? Eu sei que você não gostou da ideia do casamento... Por que não mora com ele?

— Meu pai é meio que traficante e passa o dia inteiro fumando maconha... Minha mãe não me deixaria de jeito nenhum morar com ele.

— Que pesado, Baekhyun.

— Não é tão pesado quanto ter um pai homofóbico que implica com você por um esporte.

— E ele vai implicar ainda mais com você por causa da guitarra, escute o que estou dizendo.

— Obrigado pelo aviso, vou me lembrar de colocar trancas na porta do meu quarto...

Ele riu, e... _Porra_! Ele parece ser tão inocente... Claro que não é aquela inocência ao ponto de tapar os ouvidos ao ouvir a palavra “sexo”, ou coisas do tipo. É aquela inocência que não espera a maldade, e que ainda se decepciona com injustiças, porque ainda tem a esperança de que o mundo é repleto de boas ações, e que coisas ruins são apenas casos a parte.

Minha mãe não deveria tê-lo mandado comigo, péssima escolha.

Não demoramos muito para chegar à casa de Jongdae, e logo mandei uma mensagem para que ele viesse abrir a porta discretamente; eu precisava fazer algo antes de ver Minseok. Deixei bem explícito que ele não deveria falar que eu havia chegado.

O Kim foi até que bem rápido, abriu a porta poucos segundos depois de eu ter enviado a mensagem. Ele olhou confuso para Sehun, e então para mim, como se exigisse alguma explicação.

— Vamos para o seu quarto. — pedi baxinho — E joga essa merda dessa cerveja fora!

Jongdae olhou para os lados, vendo que os meninos não estavam por perto.

— Entrem. — ele deu espaço.

Segurei o braço de Sehun, e – quase como um ninja – subi as escadas, indo até o quarto do meu amigo, sendo logo acompanhado pelos outros dois rapazes.

— Quem é ele? — Jongdae questionou assim que entramos no quarto.

— É meu novo _"irmão"_ — dei ênfase na ironia da palavra _irmão —_ mas isso não vem ao caso agora, eu te explico depois, tá? — eu falava rápido, estava com pressa — Você tem uma escova de dentes nova?

— Por Deus, Baekhyun... — ele riu — Na gaveta do banheiro, lacradinha.

— Ótimo, e preciso que me empreste aquele perfume que eu te dei de aniversário.

— Por que aquele especificamente?

— Porque Minseok estava comigo quando eu comprei, e ele disse que aquele cheiro o deixava louco. — tudo bem, talvez fosse informação demais para míseros cinco segundos.

— E por que caralhos você me deu algo assim, Byun Baekhyun? — questionou em um tom assustado, enquanto me alcançava o frasco.

— Sei lá, a gente achou que você tava ficando com o Chanyeol na época. — dei de ombros, espirrando o perfume em meu pescoço.

— Meu Deus, foi só um beijo na viagem da escola! — argumentou, indignado.

Sehun observava aquilo confuso, não o julgo, ele acabou de descobrir que o garoto que vai morar na casa dele gosta de beijar outros garotos. É muita informação para processar, eu também ficaria em choque no lugar dele, mas depois pensaria em me pegar, porque, _porra_... Eu sou muito gato – mas, por outro lado, seria uma ideia muito estúpida, porque seria estranho querer beijar o filho da minha madrasta.

E _caralho,_ nem fodendo eu beijaria alguém de doze anos.

— Tá bom, eu até ia falar que vocês ficaram juntos a viagem inteira, mas você sabe disso, então eu não preciso dizer nada.

Antes que Jongdae pudesse retrucar qualquer coisa, fui para o banheiro no quarto dele e escovei os dentes – eu me recusava a falar com Minseok com bafo de carne de porco.

— Meu cabelo tá bom? — perguntei assim que voltei ao quarto.

— Tá ótimo, agora vamos para a sala, eles acham que eu estou no banheiro.

— Já te falei que você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter escolhido?

— Cala a boca, e anda logo.

A saída do cômodo foi relativamente calma, se não considerarmos a parte que desci as escadas correndo, e acelerei o passo até a sala, para me sentar ao lado do Kim mais velho; que me recebeu com um sorriso.

— Oi... — cumprimentei tímido.

— Você veio pela cerveja ou tem outro motivo? — ele perguntou, me alcançando a latinha que estava em sua mão.

Eu sei, é o cúmulo da falta de juízo adolescentes de quatorze para quinze anos – somente Minseok havia feito quinze anos até o momento – bebendo álcool. Mas ao meu ver, é fazendo merda que o homem se dignifica — certo, não é bem assim, na verdade. Talvez a frase original tenha algo a ver com trabalho, mas eu criei uma realidade paralela onde fazer merda é legal, e eu vivo nela.

— Quem sabe... — sorri — Vou recusar a cerveja, obrigado.

Eles não deveriam estar bebendo, mas eu não disse nada.

Ah, se naquele dia eles soubessem que os pais de Jongdae descobririam isso e ficariam verdadeiramente putos... Bom, não seria na minha conta. O meu _eu_ adulto se delicia com o sermão que os moleques levaram.

Ficamos nos encarando por bons segundos, por vezes desviando o olhar, mas... Naquela nossa linguagem que ninguém mais entendia, era algo só nosso. Porém, fomos interrompidos quando uma almofada acertou minha cara.

Então notei que Jongdae, Sehun, e Chanyeol nos olhavam do outro lado da sala.

— Oi pra você também, Baekhyun. — o Park disse emburrado.

— Boa noite, meu consagrado. — cumprimentei em deboche.

— Não vai falar quem é o menino? — Minseok apontou para Sehun.

— Ah, esse é o Sehun... — expliquei de forma preguiçosa — Ele é filho do meu padrasto...

— Quantos anos ele tem? — Chanyeol questionou, olhando atentamente para o Oh, que não poderia estar mais envergonhado.

— Deixa de ser _creche_ , cara, o garoto tem doze anos.

— O quê?! — o Kim ao meu lado se espantou — Ele não parece ter doze anos.

— Eu vou fazer treze no mês que vem! — ele devolveu irritado.

— Ele também não parece xingar o pai dele em italiano, mas a vida dá dessas. — cortei o assunto ali, antes que Sehun virasse um pimentão vivo — Enfim, o que querem fazer?

— Eu sugiro o jogo da garrafa. — Minseok se empolgou repentinamente.

Chanyeol praticamente se engasgou com a cerveja. Novamente, eles _não_ deveriam estar bebendo.

— Tá maluco?!

— Deixa de ser fresco, você já beijou o Jongdae, a gente sabe que você não tem nada de hétero. — devolvi.

— Se quer me pegar então fala de uma vez, Byun. — seu tom era irritado.

— Dispenso, meus interesses aqui são outros.

— Calem a boca, parecem duas crianças. — Jongdae interviu, já colocando uma garrafa vazia no chão — Parem de frescura e vamos jogar.

— Ele vai jogar? — Chanyeol apontou para Sehun.

— Caralho, ele é uma criança, cara! — Minseok repreendeu o mais novo.

— Quando crescer vai ficar bonitinho... — o garoto resmungou em resposta.

Fiquei com a consciência pesada, Sehun ficaria sozinho ali no canto, sem nada para fazer. Então o alcancei meu celular e os fones de ouvido.

— Divirta-se! — dei tapinhas em seu ombro.

Todos nos sentamos ao redor da garrafa, exceto Sehun, que estava deitado no sofá. Jongdae a girou pela primeira vez, e ela parou apontada para mim e para Chanyeol.

— Não vou beijar esse cara, nem fodendo... — ele resmungou.

— Poxa, gatinho, só um selinho. — deixar o Park puto era um dos meus passatempos favoritos, e é claro que eu repudiava a ideia de beijá-lo; ele era chato, _otaku,_ e gostava de ouvir Katy Perry... Sem falar que meu único interesse ali era beijar Minseok — Prometo não pegar na sua bunda.

— Vá se foder. — ele disse e então encostou nossos lábios na velocidade da luz, se afastando com uma cômica cara de bunda.

— Viu? Nem doeu! — debochei.

— O câncer não se manifesta no momento do contato com a radiação. — rebateu.

Foi a merda mais idiota que eu ouvi naquele dia.

Girei a garrafa novamente, ela apontou para Chanyeol e Chen. Eles se olharam por alguns instantes, e logo o maior se aproximou, dando um selar demorado nos lábios do Kim.

— É um beijinho muito mixuruca pra quem já re... Pra quem já sentou no meu colo.

— Para de me expor, Jongdae. — era incrível como suas bochechas coraram com tão pouco, agora todos sabíamos o ponto fraco do Park.

Mais uma vez girei a garrafa, a vítima da vez era eu, e – novamente – Jongdae.

Parando para pensar, Jongdae não é alguém que se jogue fora – não que Chanyeol fosse um embuste, ele só era chato pra caralho às vezes, principalmente quando eu estava com Minseok, o que me fazia não querer beijá-lo, mas ainda assim era um bom amigo –, confesso que já me peguei imaginando como seria beijar aquela boquinha... Ah, eu estava muito a fim de Minseok, mas não dá pra negar que Jongdae tem uma boca extremamente bonita – ele é todo bonito – e beijável. E, pelo amor de Deus, eu tenho quase quinze anos, algumas merdinhas _cringe_ com os amigos, de vez em quando, eram mais do que bem-vindas. 

Fui engatinhando até ele, e então sentei ao seu lado. Levei minha mão até a lateral de seu rosto, e o segurei com delicadeza, virando-o para mim.

— Posso? — eu iria beijá-lo de qualquer forma, mas a educação era um charme.

— Deve. — ele assentiu.

Prontamente beijei seus lábios, e devo dizer que aquele beijo atendeu minhas expectativas. Não era algo intenso, com língua e tudo mais... Mas também não era aquele beijo mixuruca que ele e Chanyeol deram há pouco tempo.

Afastamos-nos com alguns selinhos, e logo voltei para o meu lugar. Novamente a garrafa gira, e aponta para Minseok e Chanyeol. Eu fiquei puto demais, maluco.

O Kim não deu muito tempo para que o maior reagisse, apenas se atracou nele. Beijou-o com vontade, talvez até com mais vontade do que eu e Jongdae nos beijamos. E eu fiquei mais puto ainda por isso.

Afastaram-se, e logo o Park girou a garrafa. Finalmente, eu e Minseok... Agora as coisas estavam ficando interessantes.

O mais velho veio até mim, e então sentou sobre minhas pernas, que estavam cruzadas — de um modo inocente, juro por Deus. Ele passou suas mãos bem lentamente sobre meu rosto, enquanto eu segurava sua cintura. Aquilo já me parecia ousado demais para a minha quase inexperiência, então tentei findar a distância entre nossos lábios, porém ele desviou seu rosto. Logo começou a dar selares em minha bochecha.

— Gostei do cheiro, Byun. — falou baixinho.

Eu imaginava que ele já era mais experiente, pois pelo que parece, há poucos dias ele estava saindo com um garoto do ensino médio, um tal de Lu Han. Com toda aquela experiência, Minseok sabia exatamente como me deixar envergonhado.

Acredito que eu ainda não estava pronto para algo tão... Pesado. Mas não tinha mal algum em dar uns beijos, e eu tenho certeza de que o Kim entenderia isso.

— Se querem se amassar vão para o quarto. — Jongdae pediu meio sem jeito.

— Que horas são? — questionei.

— Nove e meia. — Chanyeol respondeu entediado — Ei, Jongdae, bora se beijar um pouco já que eles vão ficar de chamego.

— Opa! Bora.

— Ainda temos alguns minutos... — falei baixinho para Minseok.

— Então está esperando o quê para me levar para o quarto? 

Aqueles últimos minutos seriam ótimos; e seria daquela forma que eu aproveitaria meus últimos dias antes de ter que entrar em uma família nova.


End file.
